


This Changes Everything

by CelticKitsune



Series: Seeing Changes [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, Gender or Sex Swap, Imprisonment, Mpreg, Multi, OT4, Science Experiments, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune
Summary: Sequel to How I see You.Accepting change is never an easy thing, each of them knew where they stood as a family. They were brothers, though they wanted something more. When a new foe kidnaps Donnie and Mikey, it is up to Leo and Raph to bring them home.Tcest, mpreg, sort of gender swap.





	

The shadowy figures jumped from one rooftop to the other, the smallest one glancing behind him as they ran. He had that odd feeling that they were being watched, and that was the only reason they were still on the move. However, even as they continued on, the feeling only grew, and though he was a turtle, he was sure that if he had hair it would be standing on end at the moment.

“Dudes, that feeling isn't going away,” the smaller turtle said, looking over toward his leader.

“I still say you're imagining things,” his red-banded brother huffed, though he kept his voice low just in case Mikey's imagination wasn't running wild again. Because every now and then the impossible did happen, and Mikey was right about something. 

“Imagination or not, we can’t ignore any possible threat,” the leader of the group said. 

“Then what do you suggest we do, oh fearless leader, keep running away from Mikey’s imaginary friend for the rest of the night?” 

“We split up,” Leo said. “If someone, or something has been following us, it can’t follow all of us, we split up, and keep going for another half an hour, then we all head back to the Lair.”

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea, Leo?” Donnie asked, glancing toward the blue-banded turtle. 

“Yeah, Leo, if this isn’t just all in Mikey’s head-”

“Hey!” Mikey pouted as he glanced over toward Raph, who just ignored his protest and continued talking regardless. 

“-then how will we know if someone is in danger, if we all split up?” Raph asked. 

“That’s simple,” Donnie spoke up before Leo could say anything and change his mind about the order he had just given. “Our T-phones; we turn them on and link up four way calling. We leave them on, that way if something happens we won’t have to waste time trying to pull out our phones and waste time trying to dial someone,” Donnie said. 

“Right,” Leo said, pulling his phone out. “Donnie, you set up the phones. We’ll keep together for another five minutes then start to split off; if something happens let the others know immediately,” Leo ordered. The other three nodded, showing that they understood, and in the next five minutes, they had all split off from each other; Leo stopped and double backed the way they had come from, Raph went east, Donnie west, and Mikey continued heading forward. 

Everything was quiet, or at least as quiet as a it ever got in NYC. The feeling of being watched never left Mikey, and he swallowed hard, wondering if the person had decided to follow him instead of his brothers. He glanced around once again, but just as all the other times he had done this throughout the night, he saw nothing, no indication that he was being followed, and no signs of anyone watching him. 

Slowing his pace to a halt, Mikey stood there and turned slowly in a circle. His eyes narrowed at every shadow, trying to figure out where the sense of being watched was coming from, but he was no good at this, Leo was the master Ninja, not him. As he stood there, Mikey began feeling that perhaps Raph had been right, and it was all in his head. 

Letting out a long sigh, Mikey turned once again to start making his way home. “Looks like there's no one out here, again,” Raph’s voice came over the phone and Mikey flinched at how annoyed his red-banded brother sounded. 

“It was better to be safe on the safe side,” Leo replied. “But Raph is right, I haven't seen anyone, so let's head home,” Leo ordered. 

“I’ll see you guys there,” Donnie said. 

“I’m going to grab pizza on the way home,” Mikey sighed, not really wanting to face his brothers so soon. 

“Be careful, Mikey,” Leo said. “Raph, you're closest to him, you two meet up-”

“No way, fearless! Make Don do it!” Raph snapped, and before an argument could be started, Raph hung up his phone.

“Donnie, do you mind?” Leo asked.

“I don't need help getting pizza,” Mikey protested. “Seriously, bro, I got this,” Mikey said.

“All the same, just incase there are people around watching us, I would feel better if someone met up with you if you're staying topside longer,” Leo said.

“I don't mind, I’ll meet you in fifteen, Mikey,” Donnie said and Mikey smiled a little, glad that one of his brothers hadn't brushed him off, as they were prone to doing quite often.

“Be careful you two,” Leo said, before he too hung up. 

“I’ll start heading your way, D,” Mikey said, changing direction again and following the tracker on his phone. Mikey had only been traveling in this new direction for five minutes when he felt something in the air shift. Coming to an abrupt stop, he looked around, baby-blue eyes narrowing again as the feeling of being watched intensified.

“Donnie?” Mikey called out, though he already knew it wasn't his tallest brother. 

“What's wrong, Mikey?” Donnie's voice came from his T-phone. 

“Someone’s here, Donnie. I’m not imagining this, I swear it,” Mikey said, shifting as he looked into the shadows again. He still didn't see anyone, but he felt them, closer than ever. 

“Mikey…” Donnie sighed, and Mikey knew that the other turtle was going to try to find some way to politely tell him he was imagining things.

“I’m not lying!” Mikey said before Donnie could speak ago. “I’m being more serious than I’ve ever been in my-ah!” Mikey cried out as something suddenly stung his neck. Mikey’s hand shot up covering the spot that he had felt the sting. 

“Mikey? Mikey what happened?” Donnie’s worried voice came over the T-phone. 

“Something stung me,” Mikey said, blinking slowly as he felt a sudden wave of dizziness wash over him. “Donnie… someone’s here…” Mikey said again, removing his hand from his neck and pulling out his nunchucks as he slowly turned in a circle, trying to figure out where this unknown person was. Another shark sting, followed by a third in his arm had Mikey falling to his knees. 

“Donnie…” Mikey tried to focus, tried to fight off the drug that was rapidly making its way through his system. 

“Mikey!” 

The light green turtle lifted his head when he heard his brother; he saw the purple banded turtle running toward him, jumping buildings, using his bo staff to pole vault himself over the gaps between the rooftops faster. 

Donnie skidded to a halt, falling to his knees right in front of Mikey. “What happened?” Donnie asked. 

“...shot, three times,” Mikey said, frowning as his words came out slurred. “...knew we… were… being… followed,” Mikey huffed, his eyes slowly sliding close.

“No, don’t go to sleep, Mikey, sleep is very bad right no-” Donnie was suddenly cut off, and Mikey forced his eyes open to see Donnie clutching at his arm. 

“Call… should call… Leo, have’ta call…” Mikey fumbled with his t-phone, but he no longer had any feelings in his fingers. 

Donnie’s hands were on him then, pulling him to stand up again. “We have to move, now,” Donnie said urgently. “We have to hide, then call Leo,” Donnie insisted, and Mikey felt his taller brother already pulling him along. Mikey stumbled, his body not responding the way it should be, and his mind seemed to be fogging over at an alarming rate. Though despite all this, Mikey still let out a small giggle. 

“Knew someone was following us,” Mikey said again, letting Donnie pull him over to the edge of the building. 

“We have to climb down,” Donnie said. 

“I think I’m more likely to fall down, D,” Mikey sighed, but moved forward anyway, grabbing the edge of the ladder to start climbing down. He paused though when he heard Donnie make a startled noise. Looking back at Donnie, Mikey studied him as Donnie leaned over, his hands resting on the edge of the roof. He was going to ask if he was okay, insist again that they call Leo, however movement out of the corner of his eye distracted Mikey instead. And that was when Mikey saw them, the men in black suits making their way toward them. 

“D, we’ve got company,” Mikey said, putting his hand on Donnie’s arm. 

“Climb down now!” Donnie said, and Mikey didn't protest, moving as fast as he could he looked up to make sure Donnie was following him. Mikey’s vision was blurry but he could see his older brother was right behind him.

“Move faster, Mikey!” Donnie ordered, and Mikey did, holding onto the sides of the ladder as best he could, he slid down the rest of the way. Stumbling when his feet connected with the fire escape. He didn't waste time like oking hack at Donnie, as he could hear his brother behind him, so mIkey scampered down the fire escape until he was close enough to the ground where he could jump without causing himself harm. He landed, and a moment later Donnie landed next to him. 

“We’ve gotta hide,” Donnie hissed, his eyes scanning the alley way looking for some place that wouldn't make an obvious hiding spot. 

“This way,” Donnie said, taking Mikey’s hand and dragging him along. They moved toward the back of the alley where there was a small gap between the buildings. It would be a tight fit, and if they were found there would be nowhere else for them to go. However Donnie didn’t even have to look at MIkey to know that his little brother was in no shape to be running away from these strangers. 

“Come on Mikey, you get in first” Donnie said, quickly pushing MIkey into the tight space, before sliding in next to him. Mikey turned his head toward his brother, he didn’t dare say anything, not trusting himself to keep quiet enough. 

“They've gone,” a voice said in irritation.

“They are both drugged, they couldn't have gotten far!” Another voice answered. “Find them!” The sounds of people searching the alley could be heard, and Mikey bit down on his lip to keep from making any noise. Reaching out he grabbed Donnie’s hand, holding it tightly. Donnie squeezed his hand in return, a silent reassurance that things would be okay. 

Mikey stood there, his vision blurring in and out, his various limbs going numb for seconds at a time before feeling returned as Mikey fought off the drug coursing through his system. He was vaguely aware of the men still searching the alley, and assumed they had gotten to close to their hiding spot because Donnie had moved back, pressing them further into the shadows. 

Mikey struggled to keep his breathing quite, a difficult feat as the drug started taking over. His hands were shaking and Donnie squeezed the one he was holding even tighter. The noise in the alley died down, the sounds of men cursing ebbed away until it was silent once again. 

The two turtles remained where they were though, Donnie because he didn’t want to take the chance of looking out to see if the men were truly gone, and Mikey because he didn’t think he could move at all. 

However Mikey wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand there, he didn’t want to pass out here. “D…” Mikey gasped, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against the brick wall. 

“Shh,” Donnie shushed his brother, and Mikey bit his lip again breathing in deeply, his eyes closed on their own his whole body feeling heavy. “I think they're gone,” Donnie finally said, though still seemed reluctant to actually check. 

Mikey hissed closing his eyes tightly when the harsh light from Donnie’s t-phone lit up their hiding spot. “Donnie…” Mikey whimpered. 

“I sent a text to Leo and Raph, we’ll stay here until they arrive,” Donnie said and turned his head to look at the smaller turtle next to him. “Stay awake, Mikey,” Donnie instructed.

“...you were hit too… ‘come you're not fall’n sleep?” Mikey asked, his words coming out more slurred than before.

“I got hit with two darts, and I am tired, but I have built up an immunity to certain drugs,” Donnie explained.

“Hmmm… sounds nice,” Mikey mumbled, his eyes closing. 

“Mikey, stay awake,” Donnie ordered. “Talk to me.”

“‘bout what?” Mikey forced his eyes open so he could look at Donnie again.

“Anything that will keep you awake,” Donnie said. “April just brought you a bunch of new comics, tell me about them.” Donnie urged and Mikey slowly nodded his head. Keeping his voice low, just in case the bad guys came back, Mikey began talking about one of the newest comics that he had been reading. He nearly dozed off three more times, and each time it was getting harder and harder to remain awake. 

“Donnie, Mikey, where are you?” The familiar voice of their oldest brother could be heard from the alley, and Donnie shifted forward, being careful to stay mostly hidden as he looked out of the shadows. He relaxed when he saw that it was in fact Leo, and that Raph was with him. Both their brothers were on their guard, weapons drawn, each of them hyper aware of their surroundings.

Donnie had only taken a single step forward when Leo was suddenly in front of him. “Donnie! Mikey!” Leo’s eyes widened when he saw his two youngest brothers. 

“Didya find them?” Raph asked, coming to stand next to Leo, though kept his back toward them as he continued keeping an eye out. 

“Yeah, they’re here, Raph, you need to carry Mikey, and I’ll help Donnie,” Leo said, and this caught Raph’s attention. 

“Are they hurt?” the red-banded turtle asked, putting his sais away as he turned to help Leo with the two younger turtles. Donnie didn’t seem to be in bad shape, a little unsteady on his feet, but was still managing to stay standing with the help of his bo staff. Mikey, on the other hand, couldn’t even stand on his own, the only thing that had been keeping him on his feet was the fact that their hiding spot hadn’t had room for him to sit down. 

“Raph…” Mikey blinked at his red-banded brother as the hot headed turtle stepped forward, pulling Mikey toward him. 

“I got ya, little bro,” Raph said, his hold tightening on Mikey and pulling him closer. 

“Mmm,” Mikey replied, resting his head on Raph’s shoulder. “...c’n I sleep now?” Mikey asked. 

“Yeah, you can sleep now,” Raph said, shifting Mikey so he could lift him up. Raph looked over toward Leo who was helping Donnie. 

“Let’s get home, quickly,” Leo ordered. 

Raph didn't have to be told twice, making sure he had a secure hold on Mikey, and with one last glance toward Leo, the red banded turtle hurried off toward the nearest entrance to the sewer. Maneuvering down the ladder with an unconscious Mikey was difficult, however Raph still managed it. It helped that Mikey was the lightest out of all four of them, pausing only briefly at the bottom of the ladder, glancing up to make sure that Donnie and Leo were coming down after him. 

“I got Donnie, you go on ahead,’ Leo called down to him. 

Raph nodded once, shifted his grip making sure he wasn't going to drop his baby brother as he ran through the tunnels. Though he didn’t want to, Raph was forced to was take the long way home just in case they were being followed. The last thing they needed right now was to have someone stumble upon their lair. 

Splinter was waiting up for them, as he usually did when his sons went topside. His eyes widened when he saw Raph run in carrying Mikey. “My sons! What has happened?” Splinter questioned, moving forward quickly to check over his youngest. 

“I don’t know, Sensei, Donnie sent me and Leo a text saying they was in trouble,” Raph explained quickly, his grip tightening on Mikey as he pulled his baby brother close to his plastron. “Mikey was shot with somethin’ I dunno what.” 

“This way, my son, bring him into the dojo,” Splinter ordered, his eyes drifting up toward the entrance to the Lair briefly, feeling a sense of relief when he saw Leo coming in helping Donatello. Though his purple banded son didn’t look well at all, he was at least awake and standing. 

Leo locked eyes with splinter for a moment, giving him a brief nod in silent understanding, following his father to the dojo. “You doing okay, Don?” Leo asked, looking at his taller brother. 

“Light headed, and everything is very bright,” Donnie said. “But this is nothing compared to what it’s going to be like once the sedative leaves my system.” 

“Are you going to be okay though?” Leo asked, worry written all over his face as he looked at Donnie, trying to figure out of his brother was in any pain at the moment or not. 

“I will live, as will Mikey,” Donnie reassured him, stumbling as he was led up the steps and into the dojo. MIkey was already laid out on the floor, Raph sitting nervously by the orange banded turtle's side. 

“Come on Mikey, wake up,” Raph said softly. 

“Raph,” Donnie said, letting go of Leo and allowing himself to sink to the floor next to his other two brothers. “Mikey will be okay,” he said, not wanting Raph to get to worked up and start thinking the worst. “We were hit with a sedative, a strong one…” Donnie allowed his eyes to close, now that he was home, he was safe, and surrounded by his family he could feel his body starting to shut down, giving into the drug that was running through his bloodstream. 

“Rest, my son,” Splinter said, resting a hand on Donnie’s shoulder. The purple banded turtle lifted his head to look at Splinter. 

“I… I can’t…” Donnie said. “These people, they were following us, have been following us, probably for days now,” Donnie said, looking down at Mikey who looked as if he were just sleeping peacefully. “They could have gotten Mikey,” Donnie closed his eyes again, felt himself being shifted into a laying down position, which wasn’t helping the whole fight of trying to stay awake, and when he opened his eyes again he saw Leo hovering over him. 

“They didn’t get him, and they didn’t get you,” Leo said, his hand resting lovingly on Donnie’s cheek. “Please, get some rest, you’ll feel better for it I’m sure,” Leo said. And Donnie didn’t have the energy to argue with him. He knew that he was going to be feeling a lot worse once he woke up, and it would be better for him if he just fought to stay awake. But Leo’s calming presence wasn’t doing him any favors, and before long Donnie allowed his eyes to close once more. 

“... might be out… for a while,” Donnie said, his words slurred so much that he wasn’t sure if anyone had heard, or even understood what he had said. But he didn’t want his family to worry if he or Mikey didn’t wake up for a while. Blackness surrounded him, pulling him under and Donnie stopped fighting it, letting himself drift off, promising himself he would find answers about their attackers once he woke up. 

\------------------

The first thought that drifted into Donnie’s slowly waking mind was how much he hated being sedated, Donnie was sure that if Leo had allowed him to, he could have remained awake to fight off the effects, and he would have suffered less for it. 

The second thought that made its way into his slowly waking mind was to wonder how long he had been asleep. Shifting slowly Donnie opened his eyes and was greeted with the familiar site of the dojo. Sitting up being mindful of the dull throbbing behind his eyes, the purple banded turtle looked around. 

Mikey was still under the effects of the sedative, laying down within arms reach of where Donnie was, Splinter and Raph were nowhere to be seen, but Donnie spotted Leo not to far away, sitting in the lotus position as the blue banded turtle meditated. 

Donnie’s lips twitched into a smile, his older brother had obviously been watching over him and Mikey while they slept. Shifting again Donnie tried to get up, however a wave of dizziness caught him and he fell back to the floor with a small ‘oof’. This small noise was enough to alert Leo to the fact that Donnie was now awake. 

Before Donnie even had the chance to move, Leo was next to him, his hands steadying his taller brother. “Donnie?” Leo asked, sounding worried. 

Lifting his head to look into the deep blue eyes full or worry, Donnie smiled. “Hey, Leo,” he greeted, his smile fading when he heard his voice crack and felt how dry his throat was. 

“Don’t try and talk,” Leo said, gently rolling Donnie so that he was laying on his shell again, Leo reached over and grabbed something. “Lift your head a little,” Leo ordered, and Donnie obliged, feeling something soft being pushed under his head Donnie laid back down. 

“Better?” Leo asked, Donnie nodded his head a little but stopped when that reminded him of his growing headache. 

“Mostly,” Donnie rasped. 

“Wait here, I’ll go get you some water,” Leo said and stood to leave the dojo. Donnie wanted to call out to his older brother, ask him for some pain killers, however Leo was already out the door, and Donnie’s throat was killing him too much to raise his voice to a volume where Leo would be able to hear him. 

Closing his eyes Donnie let out a small sigh and tried to relax knowing that this would help ease his headache slightly as well. He felt himself drifting off again, though he fought against it, letting out a frustrated growl Donnie opened his eyes again. He couldn’t sleep any longer, there were far too many things he had to get done now that he was awake. 

A soft noise drew Donnie’s attention toward the still unconscious turtle laying next to him. Mikey twitched slightly, and Donnie knew, even before the small whimper escaped his baby brother, that Mikey was caught in the beginning of a nightmare. 

“Mikey,” Donnie reached out resting a hand on the smaller turtle’s head. Mikey’s breath hitched and Donnie frowned moving closer to his brother, intending to comfort him, hoping to ward off whatever nightmare was trying to invade Mikey’s dreams. However he had just settled himself down closer to Mikey when the orange banded turtle suddenly screamed. 

Arching off the floor in a way that would have been impossible for anyone except Mikey, the smaller turtle thrashed and screamed, his eyes open wide, though still unseeing. 

“Mikey!” Donnie shouted, trying to be heard over the screams. 

The dojo door was thrown open again and Donnie looked over to see Raph come running in. “Damn it not again!” Raph growled, and Donnie could only watch helplessly as Raph physically pinned Mikey to the floor. Though this didn’t stop Mikey’s thrashing, though the screaming was slowly dying down. 

“That’s it, You’re okay, easy,” Raph said his tone more gentle than anything Donnie had ever heard from his hotheaded brother. 

Leo joined them a moment later, a glass of water in one hand, and a bottle of pills in the other. “What happened?” Leo asked, hurrying over to them setting the items he was carrying on the floor to kneel next to Raph, reaching out to help hold Mikey still. Though it seemed as if the orange banded turtle’s fit was slowly ebbing away. 

Raph didn’t answer Leo, his focus still solely on Mikey, until their little brother had finally calmed and was now sleeping peacefully again. 

Donnie opened his mouth to repeat the question that Leo had just asked, though before he could make his voice work again Raph spun on Leo, fist raised as if he were going to punch him.

“Give me a reason,” Raph snarled.

“Donnie’s awake,” Leo said, not seeming phased by Raph sudden hostility. 

“I can see that, why didn't ya call me? I could have sat with them while you did whatever you were doing,” Raph glared.

“I was gone for two minutes,” Leo said. “Donnie needs water, and probably some painkillers, what he doesn't need is to deal with your anger right now.” 

Donnie continued to watch his older brothers with growing confusion as Leo turned and picked up the water again. 

“Here you go, Donnie,” Leo said holding the cup out for him. 

Donnie raised an eyeridge but accepted the cup nonetheless. Raph had fallen silent, his attention back on Mikey again, though he sent glances toward Donnie every now and then as the purple banded turtle sipped at the water. 

Donnie let out a small sigh of relief when he felt the cool water soothe his sore throat. 

“Better?” Leo asked. 

“Much,” Donnie said, setting the cup down. “Now, do either one of you want to tell me what's going on?” Donnie questioned. 

“What do you remember?” Leo asked.

Donnie frowned not used to being on the receiving end of such questions, as he was the one who was usually asking them to his brothers in situations like this. “Are you looking for a full recap?” 

“What happened to you and Mikey?” Leo asked. 

“We had split up because Mikey thought we were being followed by someone, nothing happened so you called it, I was on my way to meet up with Mikey when he was attacked,” Donnie said. 

“Do you know who attacked you? Did you see them at all?” Leo asked as he continued staring at Donnie. 

“I saw men in black suits, but I was more worried about Mikey at the time, he’d already been hit by at least three tranquilizer darts, I was hit by two while helping him get off the roof, that’s when we hid and called you guys, once I was sure whoever was following us had left,” Donnie said. “Now, do you want to tell me what that was with Mikey just now?”

“We don’t know,” Leo admitted. 

“You and Mikey have been doing that for the past week since we got you home,” Raph put in and Donnie snapped his attention toward his hotheaded brother. 

“What do you mean a week?” Donnie asked, his eyes widening. 

“I mean both of you have been in here, screamin’ and thrashin’ about for a week, Leo and I have been taking shifts watching you,” Raph explained. 

“We didn’t want you to hurt yourselves, we had to restrain you once, and Mikey has had to be restrained multiple times now,” Leo said. 

Donnie lifted a hand to his throat. “That’s why my throat hurt,” he frowned. “Where are the darts that Mikey and I were hit with? I need to examine them now,” Donnie said moving to stand up. Leo moved quickly, placing his hands on Donnie’s shoulders. 

“Hold on a second, you just woke up, Donnie, I don’t think you should be locking yourself in your lab so soon,” Leo said, glancing over his shoulder at Raph. “Go get some food,” he ordered, looking back at Donnie again and missed the glare that Raph sent his way. 

“Leo, you don’t understand, I have to find out what Mikey and I were dosed up with, Mikey should have been out longer then me because he doesn’t have a tolerance for this, and he has more in his system then I do, but I shouldn’t have been out for a whole week,” Donnie said. 

“I do understand, I am worried about Mikey too, just as I was… as I AM worried about you,” Leo said, keeping a firm hold on Donnie to make sure that he didn’t try and get up again. “Please, I’m not asking you to go back to sleep, I’m just asking you to eat something, and relax for a little longer in here,” Leo said. 

Donnie looked into his oldest brother's eyes, he could easily see the concern in them, but beyond that he could also see how tired Leo was. A good sign that the leader in blue had not slept much in the past week, keeping a constant eye on the two youngest family members. 

“Alright,” Donnie relented. “I’ll rest for a little longer, but you guys DID keep the darts, right?” Donnie asked. 

Leo smiled, reaching out and placing his hand on Donnie’s head. “Of course we did, I knew you would want to look at them when you woke up. I put them in a sealed container, they’re waiting for you in your lab.” 

Donnie finally relaxed a little at hearing that, though he still was itching to go and inspect those darts, find out exactly what he and Mikey had been shot up with. He could wait a little longer, just to appease Leo’s obvious worry. 

TBC


End file.
